Forever
by westwardcircle
Summary: I'll be your friend." "Really?" "Really." "Forever?" "Forever." Matt and Mello from when they become friends to when Mello leaves Wammy's house. MattxMello yaoi.
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, it owns me.

**AN: **Eh. New story. This time, from Matt's POV.

**Suggested Listening: **_Forever _by _As I Lay Dying_

* * *

**FOREVER**

**Chapter 1: Tears**

_Late December, 2001. Mello-12. Matt-11._

I am the master at crying without anyone noticing. This skill comes from years of not wanting to alert anyone when I cried myself to sleep.

My new roommate, however, isn't so good at hiding his tears.

His name is Mello. He got here about a year before I did. His current "rank" is number 2 and it's a well-known fact that he absolutely _despises _the current number 1, Near.

And he is currently sobbing in the bed across the room from me.

Against my better judgment, I got up and tiptoed across the room.

"Mello?" I whispered.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Are you okay," I asked possibly he dumbest question on the face of the planet.

"Yes," he lied.

"Tell me the truth."

If he wasn't completely sobbing before, he was now.

"What's wrong?" I persisted.

He sat up to glare at me, "You wouldn't fucking understand."

"Mello. I cried myself to sleep 5 years. I think I can understand."

"I hate it," he said between sobs, "Being an orphan, being number 2, being a tool. It fucking sucks!"

I sighed and climbed onto his bed.

"My dad killed my mom, shot me, then blew his brains out," I found myself telling him, "It was a while before I could close my eyes without seeing the rage on his face and the fear on Mom's."

Oh, God. Those memories…

"My parents whored my sister and me out for drug money," Mello's voice brought me back from reminiscing, "Ma died of an overdose and Pop kept her body in his closet. He eventually snapped. He beat my sister to death, raped me, and left. I called the police and was brought here after 3 months in an orphanage."

He shuddered.

"I was brought to my Aunt's house, where my uncle sexually abused me," I continued my story, "Their house caught on fire. The police say it was an accident, but…"

I can still feel the matched burning in my hand. I can still smell the propane tank I dragged into the living room from the porch.

"There was a boy here, his name was Kourt," Mello said, He would beat me up and tease me. One day, he…touched me…inappropriately. I snapped and pounded his face in before…strangling him," he finished in a whisper, "I can still feel his breath slip away. I can still see the terror in his eyes."

"He deserved it," I blurted out, " I was taking care of this cat with Linda. He stoned I in front of us. He was on his way to being another B."

"Your aunt and uncle deserved it," Mello said.

I shook my head, "Not my aunt. She didn't do anything."

"She let him do that to you. She could have stood up for you or told someone. But she didn't do anything."

"I guess you're right," I smiled at him a bit. I never thought of it like that. But, still…

Mello yawned.

"Go to sleep," I practically demanded and started climbing off his bed. He grabbed my arm and without verbal communication, I knew I wasn't going back to my own bed.

I lied down next to Mello.

"Tell anyone about this, you die," he threatened.

I chuckled, "Who do I have to tell? I don't have any friends."

"I'll be your friend," Mello whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Really?!" I looked up at him. I have never had a friend before.

"Really."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	2. Popular?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, it owns me.

**

* * *

**

FOREVER

**Chapter 2: Popular?**

_Late January, then February 1. 2002. Mello-12. Matt-11, then 12._

"Hey, Mello?" I asked my friend, "Why do you never talk to me in public?"

…

I looked up from my game to see Mello had stopped writing his English paper and had put his pen down. He was staring at it intently.

"Mello?"

"Because…" he answered almost carefully, "My…other friends…don't like you."

"…Why?" I almost dreaded the answer.

"Because, you're, um…not…cool."

"Oh."

I hate to admit it, but his words hurt. For the past month, he had been avoiding me like the plague in the corridors, but when we were in our room, we would talk and be trapped in constant fits in giggles.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I just nodded, turning my attention back to my game. But I had to stop playing when my vision became blurred from the tears I was unfortunately fighting.

* * *

I practically jumped when another lunch tray hit my (empty) table.

I looked up to see Mello. His "other friends" were staring at him in shock.

"I thought I was uncool," I muttered.

"So?" he replied with a shrug, "You're my friend. It doesn't matter.

"What about your other friends?" I asked bitterly.

"Like I give a shit about what they think."

"It seems like you did last night."

"Well, when I saw you crying – "

"I wasn't crying!" I cut him off.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "As I was saying: When I saw you _not crying, _I realized that it doesn't really matter that you're uncool. What matters is that you're my friend."

"When did you get so soft?"

He punched my arm and playfully glared at me.

* * *

Mello and I had been sitting together for about a week when his "other friends" came and surrounded him at our table.

"Why are you sitting with _him_?" Erik asked him.

"Because he's my friend," Mello replied simply.

"But he's a loser!" Johanna protested.

"So?" Mello asked, "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Erik and Johanna snapped.

"Not really," Kristy countered.

"Kristy's right," Klaus said.

"Yeah," Moby agreed.

Johanna and Erik gaped at them.

"_Fine!_" Johanna huffed, "Let's go!"

The two walked away and Mello flipped them off.

Kristy giggled and sat next to me. Klaus and Moby sat on either side of Mello.

"Hello," Kristy greeted me.

"H-hi," I stammered, not used to people talking to me.

Klaus and Moby nodded at me.

When lunch was over, I had 3 new friends.

I was walking to my next class when Mello grabbed my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he asked.

"You never asked," I shrugged.

"But I wasn't able to get you anything!"

"You did," I smiled, "You got me friendship."


End file.
